


One Wish Could Change His Life

by orphan_account



Series: One Wish...[Life with Lukercy Children] [1]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Annabeth has an idea, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay families, Headcanon, Kinky tools, Lukercy children would get the spotlight, M/M, Male has rare gene to get pregnant, Percy Jackson is an overprotective lover, Thalia Grace is a badass big sister, and Luke is the one who wields his sword, failed angst, the Artemis Hunters, they're all adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perseus Jackson has the rare gene. A rare gene that gives males the ability to carry children. And the death of Luke Castellan has been too much for Percy, and when Luke has resurrected because of One Wish Percy requested from the gods after the Second Titan War, they have been together for a few months.</p>
<p>When Percy lost his memories, he felt something inside empty and his mind can't let go of one memory. Lucas Castellan, how would Percy be able to find Luke? With no memories, no home and no idea what he is and where he is now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want Luke Back

**Author's Note:**

> {AN: Hey Guys, so in order for this to work, I extended the time when the gods met the demigods after the second Titan War. So, right now, three days after the Second Titan War, now I suck at angst so judge me all you want}

__

_ —— _Before the Lightning Thief and when Percy was told that he was a half-blood_ —- _

_ “Percy, I need to tell you something” Sally Jackson said, as she leaned against the door frame or Percy’s room. _

_ “Yea mom? What’s up?” a 12-year-old Percy Jackson asked _

_ Before the whole knowing you’re a half-blood thing happened to Percy, before he reached Camp half-blood, his mother informed him the other day that he has a rare gene that has been carried throughout his mother’s generation, and since his mother was a female, the gene skipped a generation and now it’s Percy. The rare gene was the ability to bare children, find lovers and the nature of a mother. Percy didn’t know what to say after his mother told him that they’re kind was very rare. Like, Big Three Children rare.  _

_ She told him stories about how they’re kind was endangered during World War 2, because males who have the same gene as Percy would be homosexual, and it would mean that people sees them as sinners. Execution happened and barely any of them made it out alive.  _

_ Sally’s grandfather was able to escape and marry a woman he had known for a long time, he had his children and as homosexuality was not seen as a threat to anyone, the gene spreads only throughout the world when they’re kind wasn’t endangered. A small group of Terrorist dedicated themselves to hunt down those who has the gene, and it continues that men like Percy were executed, just because they are gay. _

_ Percy assured his mother that he’ll be fine, he’s only 12 and he’s probably not attracted to anyone yet. But, Sally already knows that one day Percy would admit to her he’s bisexual.  _

_ When he arrived at Camp, he had never felt so..endangered. His mother instructed that when he’s around people, he would be able to sense others like him around him and in Camp, he wasn’t able to sense any other like him. _

_ And, his day didn’t get any better when he met the irresistible son of Hermes, Luke Castellan. He was already attracted to Luke, ever since he laid eyes on him, like very clingy. Love at first sight? Kind of cheesy, but when you carry the gene, you don’t have a choice. Luke had been Percy’s crush since day one, even though Luke had tried to kill him and Luke betrayed him, but still.  _

_ That is why the death of Luke is such a touchy subject, because his hormones are somehow connected to this rare gene and every time somebody brings it up, his hormones are screaming to him like ‘ _MURDER THAT BITCH!!!’_ yes, the gene is also very violent. _

_ —— _Time skips to the Last Olympian ending scene I sort of made up, no judgey—-_ _

_ Three days later, after the Second Titan War. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover were called to Olympus. For a meeting with the gods. Percy and Annabeth weren’t looking forward to it. After all, they did lost something important to them that day. Thalia just wants to calculate when’s the best chance to punch her dad. And Grover..well, Grover swore to protect Percy from when they first met right? Plus, he was called along the others. _

_ They entered the elevator of the Empire State Building, and the 600th floor button appeared. Annabeth punch the button and the lights started to flicker. They were in the elevator for several minutes and Ding they reached Mount Olympus. After the incident with Kronos, it took daysto rebuild the buildings. The demigods watched their steps as nymphs, nature spirits, and naiads work their asses off of these buildings, monuments and well, everything.  _

_ Thalia pushed the door open, and one of the doors hinges loosen and the door fell. Everybody winced but, continued to march their way into the Council Room. Percy Jackson didn’t care anymore. The love of his life has been taken away from him just because the gods couldn’t learn how to change a diaper. Annabeth squeezed his hand reassuringly, as if reading his mind her intelligent grey eyes gave out an unspoken message ‘I miss him too’. Percy gave out another message and nods. They opened the door to the gods throne room, in where they would have the meeting. As Percy and his friends entered, they were greeted by an argument with the gods. _

_ “What the fuck are you saying?! I never stole—“ Ares was cut off by Athena _

_ “Really? Then why is there a note saying ‘Ares Wuz Here’ ?!” Athena scolded _

_ Meanwhile, on the other side of the throne room, Aphrodite and Hera were arguing about who was prettier and who was the fairest of them all, typical Disney. _

_ Hermes was depressed and Zeus, Poseidon and Hades? No comment. It was very rare to see the Three Brothers all together in one room. Having Zeus and Poseidon in the same room is intimidating enough, but with Hades? An average human would already be begging on his knees pleading to just spare his life even though their not even discussing about their life.  _

_ Thalia bowed, Annabeth followed and was followed by Grover. It took Percy 20 seconds later to follow them. Seeing the gods again were..difficult. Well, complicated actually, since they were the reasons why Luke sided with Kronos in the first place, the reason why Percy’s and his friend’s life is a living hell, and the reason why Luke is not here to support Percy when needs it the most.  _

_ Betrayed by the one you call friend.. _

_ Those words still stung Percy’s heart to this very day. It had been 4 years since his first prophecy and yet, the haunting image of Luke still haunts his dreams. For 3 days, he has been crying over Luke’s grave. And when the Hermes cabin made a shroud for Luke, they let Percy held it, knowing how much Luke is like a brother to Percy, but to Percy he’s so much more. _

_ Annabeth was able to separate the Percy from all of the Hermes cabin, knowing that if he is anywhere near them, he’ll break.  _

_ Percy cried and sobbed as he remembered Luke, Luke who was the first one to greet him at Camp. The first one to teach him how to sword-fight. The one who stole toiletries for him from the Camp Store. He’s gone now. If..if Percy tried harder he could’ve saved Luke, he could’ve saved him..but, because of the lack of action..he lost him. _

_ Percy must’ve spaced out because Annabeth was snapping fingers at him “Percy..Percy!” she whispered. Percy shook his head and stared at the Council Members of Olympus. Zeus looked unamused and Poseidon looked concern for his baby boy. After all, Percy was one of the only child of Poseidon in the Modern Era.  _

_ Thalia was the first one to spoke after silence blanket the room for 3 minutes. “Umm, so why are we here, dad?” she asks, her father. _

_ Zeus nodded and made sure everyone regained consciousness. “Well, children, since you have, protected us against..Kronos, we would like to reward you all. You have proven yourself to be the Heroes of Olympus. And, you, Percy Jackson have saved us all from the traitor of Camp Half-Blood” Zeus praised, with his still neutral and annoyed voice. Percy tensed as he heard the last part. _

_ He did saved the world..but as a price he destroyed himself.  _

_ Poseidon saw his son tensed and he tightened his grip on his trident. Something had happened during the war, that caused Percy to tensed every time somebody praised him. And especially when Zeus mentioned the death of Luke Castellan, the traitor _

_ After the gods praised the demigods about their, bravery, courage and intelligence, Zeus eyed Percy, “Lastly, for the courage of this young man, I would like to give him a gift that is within our power, I promise you it would be the greatest gift a mortal could ever receive from a great god—such as myself—“ Zeus added and breathes in as if for a dramatic effect, Percy mentally rolled his eyes, adults, such a waste of time when it comes to giving their children something that isn’t worthwhile.. _

_ “You shall receive the gift of godhood” Zeus said at last after a silent eye conversation with his wife Hera. _

_ Percy’s eyes widened and his head perked up “Godhood? Like you’re giving me the chance to be a god?” _

_ Zeus rolled his eyes and nods “Yes, and a dimwitted god, if you ask me”  _

_ Percy look back at his friends, like _‘what should I do?’_ but, Annabeth gave a reassuring smile and Grove did the same, along with Thalia who gave him a thumbs-up. They were the only people in Camp who knew about his secret. And yet, they still kept it, even when they’re being jerks at times, and even now when he’s about to leave them and join the gods.. _

_ “No” Percy simply say. _

_ All the other gods raised their godly eye brows and Poseidon was the first to spoke “Son? Are you in the right state of mind? Because, if so then, we can still open the offer and let you think about it for a moment and..” _

_ He was curt of by his son glaring at him saying “No, I don’t want this gift you call generous, I havea life a head of me, I mean, I barely past my teenage years and I’m being offered godhood. Hercules was offered godhood after Hera gave him those quests he has to endure. And right now, I’m just being offered godhood because I saved Olympus from a father that has been abused by their own kid, a monster that was locked away in a dark, damp cavern in the Underworld and slaughter or injure kids that has parental issues!” he shouted. _

_ Everyone stared at him in shock, Poseidon shifted uncomfortably, and Zeus looks like he was going to throw the Master Bolt at him right there. _

_ But, Percy didn’t hold back “I would not accept godhood this easily, but I could accept other things..” he offered. _

_ His friends looked at him in shock and Annabeth whispered into his ear “Percy, what are you doing? Reign in you’re angry hormones, I know you’re angry they made Luke betray us, but we’re talking to the gods! It’s not everyday you see you’re father Percy!” she scolded. _

_ Percy ignored her and continued “I would like to request, for you to claim you’re children when they reached the age of 13, cabins for the minor gods, and some thrones in the throne room for them as well.” _

_ Aphrodite coughed and she asked “And why should we do this, Perseus?” _

_ Percy glared at her, and he said “It’s because, Lady Aphrodite, the enemy’s army had outnumbered us because of how many demigods there were, enough demigods to help rise Kronos from his weak state. And as for the Minor Gods, they sided with the enemy as well, because you twelve didn’t see any…worth in them, just as you don’t see any worth in us” _

_ Aphrodite felt speechless, but that only lasted for 0.60 seconds “But, this isn’t because you’re little crush on the son of Hermes is it?” _

_ Percy’s anger towards the gods faltered and his strong postured weakened. Aphrodite knew? _

_ Aphrodite smirked “Of course I knew sweetheart! Oh..oh, but I believe you want to keep it a secret, it’s the best way to cook up the best Tragic Romance Story!” _

_ Percy sighed in relief, and looked at the gods, daring them to question him. The son of the Sea God continued “And lastly, I would like to have a request, but you must swear upon the River of Styx to grant me this wish at all cost” Percy stopped for while, so he could scan the gods. It seems that Hades chose to stay quite and has sudden interest in his skull ring. Poseidon still looked uncomfortable and Zeus just stared at Percy in disbelief, like he never heard or met a mortal so bold to ask the gods themselves to swear on the River of Styx. _

_ Silence fell upon the room, and it took 5 whole minutes, for Zeus to sigh “fine, whatever, what could possibly go wrong?—“ Hades stared at his brother in disbelief and Poseidon did the same, but Zeus cut them all before they could say anything “WE swear on the Rivers of Styx to not object to any wish you desire to ask from us” Zeus said, and Ares almost fell off his chair. _

_ Percy nodded, after all, he did save Zeus’s ass. “ I want Luke back” he said simply. And Aphrodite, seems like she’s having a fangirl meltdown. Hermes stared at shock, mouth hanging open ever so slightly, and the other gods seems rather ready to start an argument.  _

_ Thalia was silent and Annabeth too and Grover is just pacing around the room. _

_ “Now, promise me that you will do as I have requested, I know it’s a lot but..it’s within you’re power, and it’s the _least_ you could do, to the injured, heart broken and scared demigods out there, who are seeking and waiting for anyone to help them. So, now..promise, I would not want a Swear on the River of Styx, but just promise me, that you will fulfil my wishes.” Percy said, a sad tone lacing his voice. The anger was washing away from him and realisation started dawning on him what he had requested for.  _

_ A blush crept it’s way to his face, and Ares snickered. Jerk. Ares is a son of bitch. Literally.  _

_ Zeus nods “You have our word, Perseus Jackson, but we won’t be as hospitable as we are now, in the future” Zeus warns and scanned through the Council of Olympians “Any objection of Mr. Jackson’s requests?” no one raised their hands. _

_ Athena looked at her daughter and the other children whom accompanied Percy here “Will any of you like to request for anything?” she asked, politely. Zeus shot her look, a pleadingly, and angry ‘ _Athena! Don’t spoil these children!’_. Annabeth shook her head and Grover followed, only Thalia stood silent and finally she spoke up, “What about the Hunters who had fought bravely and boldly? They deserved a treat in the Afterlife, no matter what they have done before their Maiden Hood”  _

_ Artemis smiled softly “The Hunters would receive eternal comfort and safety in Elysium, am I correct?” she stared at Hades who sighed and muttered “I’ll…think about it”.  _

_ Thalia smiled and nods at Percy, Percy wanted to question when Luke would be resurrected but, the time would come later on. _

_ As the Olympians depart from the Council Room, Poseidon stayed. Percy assured his friends he’ll meet up with them later. Poseidon shrank to Percy’s height, and sighed “Percy, you have no idea, how much you made me proud..I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to see you born, or be there to raise you, but you must know that I love you” Poseidon said reassuringly. _

_ Percy nods and bit his bottom lip. _‘Maybe it’s time for him to know..’_ Percy thought and, he looked up at Poseidon. He has Percy’s sea green eyes, and black hair.  _

_ “Uh, dad..I should tell you something…well, me and mom has been keeping this secret for the sake of my safety, but as my father, you have the right to know..so..I, um…” _

_ “Have a girlfriend?” _

_  
“What! No—“ _

_ “Lost you’re virginity?” _

_ “Dad! No! Jus—“  _

_ “Is it about you’re mother marrying Mr. Blowfish? You know I’m okay with that, I was there—-“ _

_ “Dad! For the love of Hades, just wait! I’m about to tell you that I—uh—-have the…rare gene”  _

_ “The…rare gene?” _

_ “Yea, y’know the one that gives males the ability to bear children” _

_ “yes yes, I know my son..” _

_ “You’re not ashamed?” _

_ “No! Percy, you’re my son! I would never be ashamed of my children for being something they cannot help to be!” _

_ “Then..why are you clutching my arm so tight?” _

_ “Its..that, Percy, the day you knew about you’re gene, is the day you’re able to get pregnant” _

_ “I-i don’t understand dad, what are you saying?” _

_ “I’m saying that if the more people knew, the more they have the urge to ..ah, mate with you. But I believe you’ve only told this to you’re friends, the daughter of Zeus and daughter of Athena and that satyr friend of yours. You’re lucky that Thalia swore off boys, and Annabeth is lesbian, while Grover’s satyr nature would let him be attracted to nymphs and naiads, actually any human who is half animal is not attracted to you’re presence. And, if you don’t know about the gene, you wouldn’t be able to get pregnant, because you’re body doesn’t know about the foreign gene” _

_ “So, people are attracted to me because of..scent?” _

_ “No, not scent urge, it’s like a presence thing. Like, when you know that there is another presence in the same room with you? Yes, you’re presence is..very desirable, and as you’re father, I am very concern, and you might say over-protective yes..” _

_ “I’m doing fine on my own, I knew I have this gene since in the age of 12, I’ll live dad” _

_ “I know, but telling this to a god, its quite fatal” _

_ “You won’t tell anyone would you dad?” _

_ “No, I wouldn’t, but in a way, you’re secret may slip from me.” _

_ “Alright, dad, I guess..I’ll see you around” _

_ “Goodbye, my son” _

_ As the two father and son parted, Percy heard a squeal of happiness from outside the building. He raced outside, and was tackled by an overjoyed Annabeth.  _

_  
“Annabeth? What, what happened?” Percy asked, a little bit concern that his friend may, ah, eaten something wrong. _

_ “My mother permitted to have the honors of redesigning Olympus!” she squealed happily. _

_ “That’s great, did Zeus know about this?” Percy asked, happy someone is happy with their godly parent. _

_ “Oh, um, well, Zeus gave my mother the permission to instruct anyone in the Athena Cabin to reconstruct Olympus” Annabeth said. _

_ Percy nodded and walked away when Apollo came strolling to him “Hey Perce! Wanna check on Castellan?” he called out. _

_ Percy’s sea green orbs widened at the name, and he quickly rushed to the Olympian infirmary. _

_ There on one of the beds was Lucas Castellan, Son of Hermes and Traitor of Olympus, and the love of Percy’s life. _

_ Percy sat down on a nearby stool and watched as he breathed in and out. Inhaling and exhaling. Luke has some bandages and bruises, but, he’s very much alive.  _

_ Percy sensed another presence in the room, he turned his head and saw Thalia and Apollo coming in. Thalia has a worried look on her face and a flash of something else, hope? that her long time best friend has return from the dark side and the grave? Apollo seemed quite, laid back. Being the god of healing and the sun. _

_ Apollo strode to the bed, and checked Luke’s temperature. The Son of Hermes groaned and swat away the hand. Apollo chuckled and stared at Percy “Welp, he’s gonna live alright, but make sure to give him herbal tea, daily for two weeks, because the fatal Mark of Achilles is very hard to cure, and giving him too much nectar would be very fatal indeed, so I must say, that I have given him something that could cure him in a weeks, and Herbal tea would help. He would be very sick if he doesn’t go through a day without drinking herbal tea” Apollo instructed, before he left the two demigods alone. _

_ Percy sat there, watching Luke as he sleeps, he refused to leave Luke’s side, even when Annabeth said, that they’ll bring Luke with them to Camp once he wakes up. _

_ Percy, didn’t want to tell anyone..but, he and Luke did have a small relationship before the whole Battle of Manhattan started. It all started out on that first quest, when it was Percy’s turn to guard he will always IM Luke, and they would chit-chat all about the quest and, before the quest, Luke has been the only camper there that didn’t treat Percy like newbie, and even after he was claimed, Luke treated him the same. After the first quest, in the forest they had their first kiss, and when Luke unleashed the Scorpion on him, Percy never felt so betrayed, but when Luke whispered to him with teary eyes, saying “I’m sorry Perce, but it’s just that..you wouldn’t bare to endure the pain..it’s better if you die than see me hurt you more..” _

_ It’s hard for Percy, but he knew Luke had tried to kill him for the sake of Percy’s sanity. Knowing that the son of Poseidon is forever loyal to those who loves him.  _

_ And when Percy met Luke on the _Princess Andromeda_ Luke pulled Percy to his cabin and they had a hot-made out session. Luke let Percy escaped, and when the army was coming towards Manhattan, Percy went to the yacht and tried to convince Luke, while Luke was still himself, and not Kronos.  _

_ But, he was to late, Kronos has taken over him and he threw Percy overboard. And, when the last time Luke talked to him he pleaded to Percy “Percy! Please, give me…the dagger..I could destroy Kronos! Just—“ Percy cut him off, “B-but I’ll lose you too”. Luke smiled painfully and his eyes flashed golden and returned normal “Perseus, you have a life ahead of you, I’m not going to let anything stop you from moving on, even it means you’ll have a serious heart ache. I’m sorry Perce, just give me the dagger” Luke asked, and Percy handed him the dagger.  _

_ Luke plunged the weapon to his fatal mark and as he collapsed he whispered to Percy “I love you”. _

_ Percy felt hot tears running down his cheeks as he remembered all the good time he had with Luke. Percy wouldn’t admit it, but Luke feels so _safe_. He never even felt like this with anyone else, not with Grover, not with Thalia and not with Annabeth, he felt safe around Luke. Like, Luke was..home. _

_ Percy clutched the seashell Luke found that washed up on the lake. The night when Luke gave Percy the small bag of toiletries he stole the Camp’s store, “I found this shell washing up on the beach of Long Island Sound, when I saw it, I immediately knew, that it would be useful to you someday.”  _

_ It had kept him safe for 4 years, and Luke gave it to him, as a sign that says “I’ll come back to you”. Luke was never gone, no, he had parental issues and needs a therapist. _

_ Percy was crying quietly on Luke’s bedside, and he felt all the water from his body was draining him. Then, he felt a strong hand on his neck, Percy look up to see a concern Luke Castellan sitting up, awake and alive. “Percy? You okay?” he asks, concern. _

_ Percy threw his whole body to him in a tight embrace, he let it all out, sobbing on his shoulder whispering to him saying “Please don’t leave me, Luke, just please..don’t” . Luke rubbed his back and pulled Percy to sit on his lap. He let Percy sobbed for awhile, knowing his death has caused Percy to be in shock and right now, seeing you’re dead lover alive and well, was something you don’t see everyday. _

_ Luke pulled Percy away from his shoulder, and kissed Percy, a slow, passionate, and a loving kiss. He wiped away the tears on Percy’s cheeks and started nibbling on Percy’s bottom lip. Asking for entrance, he gave in and Percy yelped in surprise as the trespassing tongue slipped in and explored his cavern. Luke tasted every single bit of Percy and he knew Percy likes it, likes to be explored, like to be payed attention.  _

_ He knew Percy more than Grover. He knew Percy well enough to see if he’s lying, he could see the signs of him hungry, signs of him sad, signs of him angry or signs of him happy. _

_ He knew Percy more than Percy knows the molecules on his hand. _

_ Luke started trailing kisses on Percy’s neck and jawline. Percy’s neck was somewhere he’s sensitive about. Luke would always leave a mark on him, and Percy would always beg for another one. He knows Percy has the gene because of how clingy he was to Luke on the first day, and how much he never want Luke to leave his side. _

_ Luke knows he has been missing for three days and those three days, Percy craved for his presence near him. _

_ It’s funny, how Luke swore to be his enemy and yet fell in love with him the same time. _

_ Luke continued to kiss Percy on his neck, and they heard a _ahem_ coming from the doorway. Annabeth was there, smirking, while Thalia was there, smirking as well. Aphrodite was in the background. _

_ Percy and Luke blushed furiously, and Annabeth laughed, “Don’t worry, Camp has sons of Aphrodite remember? They’re mostly gay, so having two more gays in the camp won’t be so troublesome.” _

_ Percy smiled a bit, but his blush wasn’t fading, Luke took a sip of his tea, and brought the mug to Camp Half-Blood. They were about to reach the elevator, when Nico di Angelo shadow-traveled to Olympus “Percy! Percy! Thank the gods, Rachel, she’s..she’s heading to Camp with Blackjack and..” _

_ Percy raised and eyebrow and he asked “She took my horse?” _

_ Nico rolled his eyes and glared at him “Not the point, Jackson, the point is, Rachel is heading towards Camp, she said something about..I have to do it..she keeps muttering something like that, and I have no idea how she could..you know, asks Blackjack to get her to Camp” _

_ Percy nodded and asks “Can you shadow-travelled all of us back to Camp?”  _

_ Nico looked down “I don’t know if I can, I mean, I probably could, but it’ll drain some energy from me” _

_ Percy nodded in understanding, and they all went down the Empire State Building. Nico parted ways as they exited the building. Percy raised an eyebrow “Nico? Where are you going? Camp is over there, they added a Hades’ Cabin there” Nico stopped and sighed “Can’t you see Percy? I’m not like you, I’m just a child of Hades that could wield skeletons and I’ll probably only cause people to dread, and oh yea, my dad wants to kill me, so I’ll see you around” he answered and disappeared in a portal of shadows.  _

_ Percy nodded and called for Blackjack, who came as quick as possible, it still amazes Luke that Percy could talk to horses and fishes. Luke smirked, and saw a black stallion coming with a 3 more. The black stallion landed next to Percy and neighed. Percy smiled and rubbed it’s nose. “Hey buddy, yea, great timing, and no, donuts sorry bud..but there are some snacks in my Cabin, yea that’s Luke..don’t worry he won’t hurt you..” Percy assured his steed and mount the horse. Annabeth did the same with a white one and Thalia mount the grey one. I climbed up the dark brown one and we flew to Camp Half-Blood. _

_ The Pegasi were surprisingly fast on air as they were on land. _

_ When we reached Camp Half-Blood, Percy quickly jumped off and raced to the Big House. Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia hot on his heels. _

_ “Chiron!” Percy called out and was stopped by the old Centaur “Where’s Rachel? She doesn’t know what she’s doing! She’s gonna be hurt, she’s going—“ Luke shut him up, and Chiron nodded gratefully at him, not looking so surprise on why Luke is alive, but he doesn’t seem to care. _

_ “Percy, Apollo said that she’ll be fine, just calm down and—“ _

_ Luke growled “Calm down? Calm down? Apollo said the same thing about my mother, and right now, she’s wasting her life away, ill and mentally damage!” he snapped. _

_ Chiron sighed and rubbed two fingers on his eyes “Luke, Percy I assure you that this time, things would be different. And as for you’re mother Luke, she’s—“ _

_ “Luke!” a voice chimed, and Luke froze, he turned to look at his mother, who doesn’t look ill, hurt or..possessed. May Castellan was healthy, she was still thin and holding a batch of cookies “Luke! Thank the gods, you’re alright! I was so worried!” she said, as she hugged her son. Luke was tensed and he hugged back, never was he treated so warmly by anyone asides from Percy. _

_ Rachel came down stairs, body weak and limp and her body a pale shade of peach. Her eyes were glassy but Percy could’ve swore he saw some green mist coming out of her eyes. Percy and Annabeth helped Rachel to stand up.  _

_ Annabeth looked at the moral girl concern “Rachel? Rachel, are you ok?” _

_ Rachel nodded and pry her arms away from the two, she smiled, “it’s slightly much more painful than, how I thought about it.” Will Solace came up behind her, and looked at her body concern “Anyone with the right sets of eyes could practically see the life draining out of you Rachel” Will said. _

_ Rachel nodded and said “And you’re dad is about to walk in right about..” _

_ Apollo came in “Hey guys, what’s up?” _

_ Rachel smirked “…now” _

_ Apollo smiled, “Ah, I see you successfully transported the spirit of Delphi into you” _

_ Rachel nodded and her eyes turned green, green smoke came out of her mouth, and her voice became whisper like, she turned to Luke, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia, and she said: _

_ **_Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call_ ** _

_ **_To storm of fire, the world must fall_ ** _

_ **_An oath to keep with a final breath_ ** _

_ **_Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_ ** _

_ TBC _

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: New Prophecy Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {A small side note, the starting of every story I will ever make would be crap, so just enjoy it and maybe it will get better or it would get worse, but for Hades's sake, thank you for reading} Percy went missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Fuck, this took longer than I thought it will, I’m so..failing my Music Test, anyways, a little side note, Luke is a year older than Percy in my story which means, Luke was 13 when he betrayed Camp, and I suck at smut and angst, so don’t judge, I’m doing this so the sooner I could finish the adventurous part, I could get on with their children, trust me, gay families are the death of me}

 

Percy stared at Rachel as if she ran and win the Marathon, another Great Prophecy? He just finished the first one! What the fuck gods? WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK.

 

Rachel shrugged and whispered to Chiron she has to go home. 

Luke shook Percy, knowing that the Hero of Olympus had spaced out again.

 

Apollo came to the two and said “Well, Luke, I’m guessing Percy would take good care of you, and since as apart of a punishment of siding with the enemy, you must endure being Camp Director as long as Camp Half-Blood stands.”

 

Luke smiled and nods, and Apollo walked out. Percy pulled Luke to another hug, and Luke hug back, Percy craves physical affection, such as hugging, kissing and…ok, so the Son of Poseidon just likes affectionate body contact.

 

Luke kisses his head, and he asks Chiron if he could just have a place in the Big House, since the Hermes Cabin would weigh him down on being Camp Director work. Chiron allowed him and he showed Percy and Luke, Luke’s room in the Big House, the room was quite big, and it was very spacious, the bed was a king size bed and the wardrobe and drawer was big enough for Luke’s clothing. 

 

Percy pushed Luke in and he shut the door with his foot. Outside, Chiron chuckled and called out “The room’s sound proof!” and he trotted away, leaving the two alone.

 

Percy pushed Luke on the bed and he climb up on him, Luke smirked and pulled Percy down to enhance a hot make out session, in the same time, Luke literally rips Percy’s clothing off, like he’s desperate to see Percy’s skin. Luke grabbed onto Percy’s butt, and Percy could feel the hunger in Luke’s eyes as he slipped off the jeans Percy wore, and right now, Luke was sliding the underwear off of Percy as he started stroking Percy’s cock.

 

Percy arched back at the sudden affection and he could feel his hormonal teenage body craving for Luke to just get it over with and fuck him. He could feel himself wet, his hole was dripping with slick and he wants himself to be filled with Luke’s seed so badly. 

 

Luke bit down on Percy’s neck, as he started groping Percy in everyday he could possibly think of. Percy groaned as he couldn’t take it anymore. He needs Luke in him, he needs Luke.

 

Luke smirked as Percy was frustrated that Luke is not giving him something he wants. He pulled on Luke’s sandy hair, and Percy pants as Luke started stroking his cock on Percy’s hole. “You need me in you eh, Perce?” The day I came back to life and you’re already wanting me” he teased as he pulled down his jeans. 

 

Percy groaned and whimpered on Luke’s shoulder, he wants Luke, wants Luke now. But, still Luke wouldn’t give it to him. 

 

“Now now, Perseus” His name rolled off Luke’s tongue like water and it made Percy crave more.

 

“Luke! S-stop teasing..please, I need you in me!” Percy cried, as he bit on his bottom lip, Luke was still wearing his shirt, Percy practically clawed it off. 

 

Luke smirked and placed a cock ring on Percy. Percy looked at Luke pleadingly, and he lifted his legs up, Luke stared at what was Percy doing and he knew exactly what Percy wants, but continued to tease him “My, my, the Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus and the gods number one star is lifting his legs up, just for me?” Luke teased and the Son of Poseidon whimpered, he couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled Luke into a kiss, and he changed his position, he kneeled down and started sucking the Son of Hermes off. Luke groaned in pleasure and pulled on Percy’s slick and surprisingly soft black hair, “That’s right Jackson, suck me off”. It took Luke minutes to come, and Percy licked on the come, Luke pulled his lover up and started kissing him again, “Now, now Percy, be patient” he chided but, Percy saw the smirk on his face.

 

Luke started stroking the son of Poseidon’s cock, and Luke knew that Percy was trying to come, but with the ring, the hero whimpered “P-please Luke, let me come, please?” He pleaded and he started whimpering loudly, as come slid down his cock and onto his legs. Luke playfully made the ‘I’ll think about it’ face, and Percy could’ve sworn Luke was staring down on his legs.

 

“L-luke..” Percy pleaded, and Luke rolled his eyes playfully, and took off the ring, Luke pulled Percy onto his lap, and Percy came onto Luke’s palm, Luke smirked and bit Percy’s neck and Percy gasped. His neck was sensitive. 

 

Luke stopped and playfully scolded “Now, you made a mess, you’re fault so clean it up” Luke ordered and watched as Percy started licking his palm and sucking on his fingers. 

 

Percy could feel his hole itching for something to be in it. He kepis licking and whimpering as nothing was in his body at that moment. Luke sighed and thought _‘He waited enough’_. Luke pushed Percy onto the bed, and Percy subconsciously spread his legs and Luke took out a bottle of lube. He spread the lube all over his fingers, and stuck them into the son of Poseidon. Percy groaned loudly and red blush crept his way onto his face, he arched back as he felt the two fingers being inserted inside, he legs started twitching as the fingers moved in, Luke licked his lips at the delicious sight.

 

He has the child of the one of the Big Three, lying on the bed spreading his legs for him and Percy looked like a hot mess, literally, he was all hot and sweaty and he panted as Luke’s fingers traveled inside, man, Percy was tight, not the usual type of tightness, but if his grip was this tight, Luke could’ve lost an arm. 

 

Luke’s fingers brushed against Percy’s soft spot and Percy moaned and arched his back. “L-luke!” he panted, as he clawed the sheets. Then, he felt three fingers coming in, and then 4 and Percy panted faster and he could himself losing control, he come all over the sheets and started begging “LUKE! Please! I need you!” Percy said, and pushed himself onto Luke’s lap, Luke saw the impatience of Percy coming and smirked “Now, am I making one of the sons of the Big Three a slut? Because really, you’re begging like one, and doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it. You want me inside you that bad, Perce? that bad? Oh, I’ll be so disappointed if you had trained with somebody to be this desirable..” Luke said, and Percy shook his head, “No..no, Luke, I-i would never..” Before Percy could finish that sentence, Luke had fitted his whole cock inside Percy, Percy arched his back and pulled onto Luke’s hair, the son of Hermes, kept thrusting in him, even though Percy was so fucking damn tight.

 

The tip of his cock started brushing against Percy’s prostate, and Luke kept thrusting more, Percy kept mumbling..”So..big..Ah!” he kept groaning, panting and shouting, as Luke continued to satisfy his hungry lover.

 

They were in the room for several hours as they did several rounds of hot sex. 

 

Annabeth needs some help with the statue of Poseidon because she was making the statue of the Big Three, but when she heard Percy screaming “Luke! Please! Ahh!” . She turned away blushing and scurried to do Zeus’s statue first. 

 

After the beautiful satisfaction they felt, they cuddle up and slept. Luke was aware that Percy uses birth-control, so he wasn’t suppose to be scare that Percy would get pregnant. Percy did use birth-control but, Lady Aphrodite didn’t want the birth-control pills to get in the way. She casted a spell, to remove the birth-control, so Percy could get pregnant, but she wanted it to be a surprise. She waited for Percy to turn 20 and _voilà._ Pregnant son of Poseidon.

 

The next morning was a great day for the Campers, they all did their morning activities as they do, there is no Camper in Camp Half-Blood that will never spot Luke and Percy making out. Be it under water, on the canoe, capture the flag and etc. 

 

Annabeth continued re-designing Mount Olympus in her study room, and Percy entered “Hey Annie” he mocked as he sat next to her, Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued to think on where are the accurate places for the flower beds to be so, it’s also honouring Lady Demeter. “What do you want, Seaweed Brain?” she said. Percy smiled and said “Can’t I hang out with my best friend?”. Annabeth rolled her eyes “Is Luke teaching sword-fighting lessons again?” Percy nodded and said “And I want to see if I could help with anything?” Percy looked at her plans, and she felt anxious and cautious when Percy touches anything paper, scared that he might soak it with water. 

 

“Thalia is coming with the Hunters today, maybe you could ask her to train?”

 

“Is it because I’m annoying?”

 

“Yea, well..it’s also because Grover needs some help” 

 

“Oh shit, Grover!”

Percy ran out of Annabeth’s study room, and Annabeth relaxed knowing that the seaweed brain won’t damage anything that’s hers.

 

Percy ran to the strawberry fields and tackle the first thing he sees, which is Grover. “Hey man what’s up?” Percy greeted, Grover smiled and punched his shoulder “Nothin much, man! I need you to do me a favour Perce” Grover said, and Percy saw a lot of nature spirits running away from the woods. 

 

Percy looked at Grover and asks “Uhm, mind telling me what it is?” 

 

Grover looked to the forest “Well, the woods seems to be crawling with monsters lately, and I need some help. I couldn’t defeat a monster alone”

 

Percy rolled his eyes, “You couldn’t defeat Nancy alone”

 

Grover looked embarrassed and hit his chest “That was 4 years ago! Let go, man!” 

 

Percy chuckled and took out Riptide and uncapped the pen, it turned into a long Celestial Bronze sword. Percy smiled “Well, how many monsters have you detected?” 

 

Grover sniffed the air again “One..”

 

Percy chuckled and swung his sword on his shoulder, “That’ll be easy”

 

Grover “..8 headed hydra” 

 

Percy capped his sword back on “That is not going to be easy”

 

“It will with my help” the new voice said.

 

Percy turned around to be greeted by Thalia, who hugged him “Hiya Perce! Miss me?”

 

Percy smiled and replied “Of course, I did now, we’re gonna battle this beast together or with you’re whole group?” 

 

Thalia smirked “I’ll drag along Annabeth. How’s Luke?”

 

“Luke is doing fine”

 

“And, how come he’s not here to pin eat you’re face off?”

 

“He’s sword training kids”

 

“Oh, alright, then, wanna help drag Annabeth away from her study?”

 

“We sound like mean bitches right here, and I’m loving it!”

 

They raced to the Big House, and Grover laughed as they were planning to do was going to be legendary.

 

Percy’s life was as fun as this, until Christmas came, and Luke haven’t seen him in months.

Luke was starting to worry about his lover, what if something happened to him? What if he’s dead? What if he’s being held hostage. Millions of questions ran through Luke’s head, as he tried to contact Percy with Iris-Messaging. Still no pick up. 

 

Luke sighed and put away the sack of drachmas away, he missed his little Sea Prince, especially the famous smile, be it a smirk, lopsided, or a grin, Luke still loves it. He loves every single bit of Percy, his personality, his laugh and he loves Percy for his imperfections and flaws, he is an idiot at times but that doesn’t mean he isn’t smart and tactical in battle. 

 

Sometimes Luke gut it was his fault Percy is missing. Maybe, because of his resurrection, the Fates wanted Percy to pay the price for resurrecting a guy. Or better, a traitor of the gods. 

 

Luke sighed as he closed the Photo Album of him and Percy all those months, and during Christmas, Annabeth snapped a photo of them kissing under the Mistletoe.

 

It was a beautiful moment, when Percy went out of his apartment for fresh air, he disappeared. And right now, Sally and May are not taking the news so well, they understood how much Percy meant to Luke and they tried to make things better for him. Trying to comfort him, even though Luke just wants some alone time. 

 

Luke asks Thalia if any of the Hunters spotted Percy, and Thalia sadly replied “No, but we’ll keep trying, with everything happening with monsters and animals, it seems like we’re going to be busy 24/7, but I promise you that, we will not rest until we find Jackson, I mean, Percy is one of my best friends, and him missing, is causing a lot of commotions.” Thalia had said, and ended the IM.

 

Luke couldn’t cope with the thought his lover is out there somewhere, hurt, probably. If Percy was dead, Grover would be dead as well. Because of their empathy link. 

 

The other day, Annabeth got a small Prophecy or vision from something in her dream. Telling her to find the boy with one shoe, that’s located in the Grand Canyon. 

 

Annabeth had offered for him to come with her, probably guessing that Percy would be there, Luke had declined, not wanting to get his hopes to high. 

 

When Annabeth, Butch and the demigods they rescued got back, they crashed to the Lake, steam erupted and the Apollo Cabins actually complained about the flying chariot, and Annabeth had to promise them that it will be fixed by the Hephaestus Cabin right away.

 

The three demigods were good news, which means more people to join the army of Demigods, the bad news is that there was no Percy. 

One of the three demigods, a girl, probably Cherokee, she had choppy brown hair and colourful eyes. She was pretty but not Luke’s taste, probably as tall Annabeth, but if Annabeth didn’t run into Crusty a few years ago, she would’ve been shorter than the girl.

 

The girl looked a little bit angry, but hey! when you’re not understanding anything, you get angry. But, she’s not angry, oh no, she’s beyond piss. 

 

“Why are we even doing here, seriously, we’re not you’re prisoners or whatever, and what do you mean by getting claimed?” she asked, angrily, her attitude almost threw Luke off the ledge, but he knew better, their new comers, and these new comers are probably somewhere 14-16 years old. Probably some angry, confuse Teenage hormones. 

 

A girl from the Aphrodite Cabin, Drew Tanaka, sashayed past the others and sneered “Well, no one wants you to be here either, and enlighten me, has your hair have always looked like a dead badger?” A few Aphrodite Cabins snickered and Luke could’ve murdered Drew, if she wasn’t a half-blood. 

 

Luke was very sensitive when new kids are mistreated, not that he was mistreated, but Percy was, by Nancy Bobofit (Just wait till Luke has his hands around her neck) and seeing others mistreating other people is just..very unbearable.

 

He got in between Drew and the newcomer “Drew, go back and put some new clothes on or something, I heard the Hermes Cabin are painting you’re dresses again” Luke said, pushing Drew away, Drew had a crush on him and started telling the whole camp they were dating and it ended with a huge fight with Percy and it took Luke days to convince Percy he’s not dating Drew.

 

Drew glowered at the girl and winked at the blonde guy. The guy looked a lot like Luke, blue eyes and blonde hair. But, the guy has a scar on his lip and he’s a few inches shorter than Luke, but taller than Percy (The poor boy has been suffering because of height differences). Luke smiled at the newcomers “Welcome to Camp Half-Blood guys, sorry about the whole ‘crashing-onto-the-lake-in-a-chariot-with-people-I-never-knew-about’ thing, but you’re safe, Let me introduced myself, my name is Luke Castellan and I’m the Camp’s Director” Luke greeted politely, but he knew that there was no meaning in those words whatsoever, because if Percy is not here, then..what purpose does he has? 

 

Annabeth flashed a small smile, and explained “Sorry, Luke, Percy wasn’t there, but we did have something else, venti, they were attacking the Grand Canyon and Jason said something about them having a patron..” Annabeth’s voice trailed off, when she thought of something. “D-do you think it’s..?” she asks, but Luke cut her off “Impossible, Kronos couldn’t possibly resurrected that easily, and if one of the female Titans even want to avenge Kronos, they would be to weak to even go through the Camp’s barriers.” Luke said and turned to the three newcomers, “Alright, guys, so may I know you’re names?” Luke asked, because really, how can you welcome someone without knowing their names? 

 

The girl was the first to talk “It’s nice to meet you Luke, my names Piper McLean, and the blonde one is Jason and the scrawny one is Leo Valdez” Piper said, smiling.

 

Luke smiled back and averted his eyes quickly away from the three, at least their day wasn’t as bad. Annabeth put a hand on Luke’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, but it also sends a message ‘we need to talk’. Annabeth turned to the group of demigods, “You three would be escorted throughout Camp, and explore, an..ah” she was cut off, after seeing the flaming hammer on top of Leo’shead “You’ve been claimed”. 

 

Annabeth turned away right after Leo started panicking if he’s hair was on fire. Annabeth pulled Luke away and whispered “We have a bigger lead, the Jason guy lost his memory, maybe if he gets them back, maybe he could tell us where he came from and maybe thats where Percy is” Annabeth suggested making sure her voice level is not so hopeful, because it’s dangerous to have high hopes, Annabeth, Thalia and Luke had already learned that.

Luke smiled sadly and nodded “We could use another lead, but I’m trying to connect to Percy as much as I can, but it seems the gods has locked themselves away.”

 

Annabeth nodded and suggested “How about Grover’s empathy Link?”

 

Luke shrugged and shook his head “Something is blocking it” 

 

Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip as Luke left to go to the Lake, The lake has been the only place where Luke feels so much closer to Percy. He could practically feel Percy breathing and living, justlost and not knowing where to go.

 

It’s like Percy is right there, calling for Luke’s help and Luke couldn’t reach out for him. One of Luke’s nightmares, the love of his life is hurt, and he wasn’t there to save him..

 

Luke sobbed softly, well, he didn’t make a sound, Percy needed him, but someone took him away from him. Luke stared at his sword BackBiter and let out a shaky sigh, BackBiter reminded him the time he betrayed Percy, he threw the sword down to the Lake, so he won’t ever see the cursed blade again. He can’t rest well without Percy safe in his arms, he just couldn’t.

 

He pulled his legs onto his chest and just stared at the Lake, he’ll find Percy, he’s determined to, the son of Poseidon gave him a second chance of living and loving him. And he’ll make sure he won’t screw it up.

 

Luke stayed there for 5 minutes and pulled his legs together, Percy wouldn’t want him to sob over his missing soul, he shoved his hands in his pockets and went inside Cabin Three. There must be some traces of him left there, Luke will start there, until Annabeth find some more clues. Luke was greeted with a sea salt smell, and he saw the room looked like a tornado busted in. 

 

Luke started cleaning up his clothes and papers he was identifying to help Annabeth with Olympus. 

 

Luke inhaled a hoodie from the bed and his normal scent hit his nostrils.

 

_‘gods of Olympus, I miss him’_

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yoooooo!!!! Ok, sorry for being so tardy, and shit, but here it is, once again I’m focused on something else, and I’m not entirely focused onto this task, that is why, I did a terrible job at this chapter, actually when have I ever succeeded in making a fan fiction? Anyways, enjoy, and sorry that I have to change things a little bit, but let’s just say that Percy was gone for only 3-4 months instead of 8-9}

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: Hey guys, so I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my Lukercy story, and sorry that I made some stuff up, and, as I have said I’m terrible at Angst, and emotional stories, and I promise you this story would be awesome. And, enjoy. Thank you for reading the first chapter, the next chapter would come out in the next few days, I promise it won’t be weeks, but I have a music test to study for, and I’m going to need all the study time I could get, so please, be patient and Thank you :) }


End file.
